Computing devices such as personal computers, laptops, mobile internet devices and personal digital assistants have become increasingly common in society today. With the increased proliferation and use of these devices comes an increased concern over security, both of the devices themselves and the data stored on those devices. While users may attempt to protect their devices and data with passwords and other such security schemes, there is little protection available to the user if their device is stolen.